Wire-free electronic appliances are becoming ever more widely used. However, one problem in this case is the power supply. Batteries or rechargeable batteries are generally large and heavy, and have to be replaced or recharged.
Piezoelectric generators, which convert the environmental energy, for example in the form of oscillations, by mechanical-electrical conversion to electrical energy, may be considered for use for applications with a low power consumption.
DE 10 2007 006 994 A1 describes a piezoelectric generator in which a mass element and a spring device, which has a piezoelectric element, form a system which can oscillate. For protection against overloading as a result of very high accelerations, this piezoelectric generator has stops which limit the deflection of the system. However, high-frequency oscillations can occur when striking a stop, and these can adversely affect the life of the piezoelectric generator.